5 times Sam and Santana have sex
by Sarmaren
Summary: Five times Sam and Santana have sex. A fill from the GKM, full prompt inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Full GKM prompt: __Five times Sam/Samtana have had sex. Santana's sexuality is up to the filler (whether she's completely straight, questioning, bi, lesbian but has an exception/is extra horny/other reason, a 1 on the kinsey scale, identifies differently throughout, whatever)._

_The different times are totally up to the filler, and these are in no way requests, but just some ideas or suggestions: during Duets, Santana wants to be the first to claim him and wants to push the incident with Brittany out of her head, help him with his stamina problem in Never Been Kissed, to convince him to break up with Quinn and go out with her, while they're drunk at Rachel's party, after Brittany rejects her in Sexy, an apology for Trouty Mouth to stop him from breaking up with her, goodbye fuck when she finds out he's leaving, somehow running into him at the strip club, a welcome back to glee club/can't resist his sexy dance, get his vote for Prom Queen, goodbye before she goes to college, he drops by her dorms when he goes to Kentucky to see his parents, she sleeps with him to try to break Bram up, hooks up with him at the wedding instead of Quinn, comforts him after Brittany breaks up with him, makes him feel better when he's second guessing his model career/they hook up when he comes to NY to visit, the end up living in the same place when the Lima kinds invade NY and hook up..._

_Again, those are just suggestions/ideas I had in my head, they can be completely different if filler has different ideas. Infidelity is totally cool, and oral can count as one time. Anal would be great, but isn't necessary. Rough sex, slut shaming, some bondage, in public, even exhibitionism is all cool too. Just ask that it's bareback and he comes inside of her. Any cumplay is greatly encouraged too. Just no hard kinks._

Brittany rejected her. _Her._ And not for just anybody but for Artie. Geeky, annoying, wheelchair bound, good for nothing Artie. Santana was fuming, the previous sadness of being rejected disappearing with every passing step she took and instead replaced with white hot rage. She grabbed her things from her locker and shoved them in to her backpack, getting ready to head home when she felt two arms around her waist.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked against her ear before kissing the side of her head.

Right, she was going home with Sam to help him cook dinner for his siblings, she had completely forgotten that. She hated when she promised to do sweet things when she was in a good mood and then actually having to do it. But knowing that Sam could barely make french toast and she didn't want the kids to starve, they were kinda cute even though she didn't like children she let out a heavy sight before turning to him.

"Mhm." She shrugged his arm off of her when he tried put it around her shoulder and grabbed her backpack before heading to her car. Sam was talking about something she didn't care a damn about but she was happy he seemed oblivious to her sour mood. Good thing about dating a not-so-intelligent guy.

"You know the way right?" Sam and waited for her nod of confirmation before getting in to his own car and drove off.

The drive to Sam's house was fast but Santana had enough time to plan how to get Brittany out of her head. Orgasms. And she was sure that Sam could provide her with a couple if only she taught him. And he would loose his virginity which she guessed was a win for him. She didn't really care either way. But she needed to stop being a complete bitch for it to work. Sam had feelings or some stupid shit like that. When she got out of the car Sam was waiting for her at the door with a smile.

"I was thinking lasagna?" He told her as he opened the door to let her past and in to the house. "You made me and Puck awesome lasagna last week after practice." He closed the door behind them.

"Or," Santana removed her leather jacket and hanged it up before walking slowly towards him until she was pressed right up against the length of his body "we could order pizza and have sex instead?"

"I, I'm sorry what." He stuttered as he looked down at her. Her green eyes wide, surprise clearly showing in them. She had never mentioned sex at all during the few weeks they had dated so it was a small shock to him, even though his pants got a little tight at the thought.

"You, me, naked." She leaned in so she could whisper in his ear "Right now." Just like she thought Sam didn't need any more persuasion that her body close to him and seconds later he was kissing her while backing her up in the direction of his room. Santana ran her tongue over his bottom lip before nibbling on in softly and she heard Sam basically whimper. Once they were in his room Santana pried away from him and quickly pulled her dress off, smirking at Sam's mouth hanging open.

"Wow." He breathed out as a blush spread on his cheeks. She was wearing a red silk bra with black lace and matching panties and Sam was sure she was trying to kill him. He had waited for this moment but he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. And comparing to Santana who was way more experienced than him he definitely felt the pressure.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you actually going to do something?" Santana removed her hair out of the ponytail and let her curls fall around her face. She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, not sure if she thought he was annoying or cute staring at her like she was a gift from God.

"Do something," He mumbled as he removed his shirt and jeans "definitely do something." A couple of long strides and he was kissing her again, his hands cupping her cheeks be for one hand traveled down to her waist. Her skin was so soft and warm under his touch.

Santana ran her hands down his chest and abs, not waisting any time grabbing his dick inside his boxers. It didn't take long before he was hard in her hand which really wasn't a surprise, he was a virgin after all. Santana would be happy if he lasted more than a couple of minutes the first few times.

"Sam, touch me." She took the hand on her waist and moved in between her legs. She guided his fingers over her clit on top of her panties a couple of times before letting go. She pushed his boxers down over his hips to keep stroking him easier. His fingers felt good against her sensitive nub and she sighed in content.

"San, fuck that feels good." Sam closed his eyes thinking about anything to keep him from becoming too excited. Her small hand felt so much better that his own and she seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she stroked her thumb over the tip of his cock. He kept rubbing his fingers where she had left his hand, something he did must have felt good because Santana moaned against his lips. He pushed the silky material of her panties aside and experimentally moved his fingers over her, gently pushing one finger in and groaned when he felt the heat and wetness envelope his finger.

Santana started moving her hips in time with his finger and not long after she felt him pushing a second finger inside of her. She kept moving her hand around his dick, stroking in fast strokes the more excited he got. The other hand soon massaging his balls softly.

"Shit, slow down." Sam sounded almost hurt as he forced himself to back away from her touch. "I don't wanna... You know, too early." He said shyly and instead moved them to his bed, letting Santana lay down before he removed her wet panties and laid down on top of her. He kissed her softly before kissing down her neck. When he reached her breasts Santana pushed up and removed her bra and Sam continued kissing her body. He sucked on one dusky nipple as he massaged the other breast carefully. He definitively liked breasts, not that he'd had any doubt before but feeling them and having Santana arch up into him was making him an even bigger fan. He switched to her other breast and nibbled lightly on the hardened peak.

"Sam, come on." Santana's weak spot had always been her nipples and having Sam spending so much time touching, liking sucking and even biting them were making her a little crazy. Her hips moved up against him, wanting to feel his dick inside of her already. "Fuck me."

"I, I don't have a condom." Sam looked devastated by the realization and Santana rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm on the pill, it's fine." She spread her legs wider underneath him and she felt the his tip brushing against her. She moved her hips against him, his cockhead brushing against her clit every time and she whimpered.

Sam hesitated about 0.2 seconds before deciding to trust her and pushed himself up on his arms and reached down to position himself feeling her wetness coat his head and needing to feel it all over his cock. He wanted to see the moment they connected. He slowly pushed in and immediately let out a moan, she felt incredibly around him. He moved slowly the entire way in, getting lost in the feeling as he watched his dick disappear inside Santana's small body.

"Shit, Sam." Santana had almost forgot how good sex was, even though it had only been a couple of weeks since she last had it. Sam was bigger than she thought he would be and he kept hitting her deep. The slow strokes were making her want more but she let Sam set the pace since she didn't want him to cum already.

"You feel, really, really great." He whispered as he leaned down over her again and kissed her once again while his hips picked up the pace slightly. He groaned against her lips and bit down on her plump bottom lip. "Fuck, really great." Deciding he wanted to see more of Santana and the way his dick repeatedly slid in to her he moved up do his knees and brought Santana's slim hips up against him.

"Yeah, just like that." Santana arched up slight, the new position making him fuck in to her deeper. Her eyes were closed as one hand started toying with her nipples and the other started stroking her clit.

"Let me do it." Sam's voice was almost innocent when he removed her fingers from her clit and started rubbing in circles where she had touched herself.

"Just, don't stop." She guided his fingers much like before for a little while before letting do and started massage her other breast instead. It didn't feel like anything special to Sam but Santana's moans got louder so he kept rubbing in circles, sometimes changing, moving his fingers up and down and side to side to test was she liked best. Noticing that her encouraging and moans got louder and higher in pitch when he circled her clit he kept doing it. His orgasm was nearing and his hips were moving more erratic against her. he started to loose some control as his body chased the pleasure of his orgasm.

"Sam, faster." Santana looked at his chiseled body, he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his face was red.

"I'm gonna cum." He grunted out, not moving faster as he tried to control himself.

"I will too, just a little faster, you can do it baby." She pinched both her nipples harder "Rub my clit in faster circles," Sam did what she said and she grunted "yes, fuck yes just like that." She coached him and smiled when he did what she said as his hips started speeding up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Sam panted as his balls tightened and he started fucking her even harder, slamming in to her with each stroke. Not being able to keep rubbing her he pinched her clit and only seconds later he heard Santana screaming and she muffled it but biting down on his pillow.

"Don't stop, don't stop, Sam, Sam I'm coming." Santana moved her body against his as her orgasm rocked her body, her legs tensing around him as she kept moaning loudly.

Sam leaned down, his head in the crook of her neck and couldn't help but bite down on her neck when he came with a growl and her name leaving his lips repeatedly.

"Oh my God that was fucking amazing." He kissed her neck and softly ran his tongue over the mark his teeth left on her skin. They strayed like that for awhile, both catching their breaths. After a couple of minutes Santana nudged him off her and he rolled over on his back and placing his arm around the latina.

"Not bad Trouty." Santana wasn't much of a cuddler but she rolled onto her side and threw her leg and arm over his leg and stomach anyways. "With a little coaching and working on your stamina we will have a lot of fun together." She smiled.

"Yeah?" Sam smiled back, still being in his post orgasmic bliss as he rolled his head to the side.

"Mhmm, and if you're really lucky and do what I tell you, I might let you fuck my other holes too." She smirked as Sam's head whipped around so fast that she was surprised that she didn't hear the bones in his neck crack.

"Teach me everything, we can start right now." Sam's moves were fast as he rolled over her and started to kiss her again, eager for not only more sex, but what she could show him.

"What about your siblings? We need to go get them and order food." Santana chuckled when his forehead fell against her shoulder.

"Fuck you're right." He mumbled against her skin. "But tonight, when my parents are home, can we go back to your house?"

"Absolutely." Santana raked her nails through his blonde hair, already excited for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The time Sam fucked Santana in a changing room**

Sam didn't really know how he ended up with Santana pressed between himself and a wall in a changing room in the mall. Things just sort of happened when they were together, especially when Santana was wearing a tiny dress and tried on even tinier dresses and pretended like she wasn't doing it to tease him. So yeah, Sam snuck in to the changing room and kissed her. One of her legs were around his hips as he held her wrist together above her head softly with one hand and the other pushed up the tight material around her waist.

"Finally." Santana breathed out against her lips before tugging on his bottom one. "Took you long enough."

"I thought I'd at least wait until we got back to my car." Sam stroked her clothed core teasingly with two fingers and grin when he found the wetness there. "Someone's excited, Karofsky's not giving you what you need?" He whispered against her ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Fuck you." Santana broke free from his hold and swiftly slid down on her knees. She got his pants and boxers down in seconds as she looked up at him the entire time. She took a hold of his semi hard cock and licked the underside of it slowly.

Sam leaned one hand against the wall in front of him as he watched her, the other massaged her scalp lightly as he tried to guide her toward him. When she finally took him in her mouth he had to suppress a groan, knowing that anybody could hear him. His eyes were hooded as he watched Santana take his entire length in her mouth, his dick hardening quickly at the sight.

Santana moaned softly around him, pleased that he was becoming harder with each teasing lick and suck. She licked the tip of his cock before taking him in the entire way again, her tongue licking along the underside of his smooth dick. She felt Sam's hand starting to fist her hair and urging her to go faster. His hips canted forward and she almost gagged when the tip hit her throat. Deciding that he'd had enough even though she only had been on her knees a couple of minutes, she stood up.

"Santana, what the hell?" The irritation of Sam's voice clear as she stopped her movements.

"Shut up and fuck me Sam." Santana kissed him roughly before turning around and pressing her ass against him. "We don't have a lot of time."

Sam only shook his head at her, he was getting tired of her trying to be in charge of their fucking when it was pretty clear that even though her personality was the more dominant one, he was the top when it came to their fucking. Even if he sometimes had to fight her for it.

"You need to be quiet." He mummered as he put one hand on her hip and used the other to position himself behind her. He pushed in to her fast, not giving her time to adjust as he started thrusting quickly knowing that Santana was right, they didn't have a lot of time before their performance to Barbara Streisand. Fucking Rachel and her ridicules problems he thought and thrusted harder because if his annoyance with the girl.

Santana put her hands on either side of the mirror in front of them as she pushed back. She bit her lip hard trying to keep the moans in but small whines and whimperers still escaped. When she looked in to the mirror her eyes locked with Sams and she smirked. It was kinda hot seeing herself being taken from behind and Sam's flushed face as he slammed in to her.

Sam gripped her fleshy butt cheeks and separated them slightly to be able to watch himself disappear in to Santana. His cock was shiny with her wetness as he kept driving in to her. He wanted to test and see how far he could take this without Santana being too loud or them being caught, so he gathered some of her juices and spread it around her asshole and pushed the tip of his thumb in quickly.

"Fuck." Santana breathed out, this wasn't anything new for them, Sam had an unusual interest in her ass but but usually warned her before doing anything.

"Quiet babe." He warned as he slowly started to move his thumb in and out in time with his thrusts, getting further in with each push of his thumb. He could see Santana's shoulders tense slightly with each move and knowing her body as well as he did he slowed down until he was barely moving anymore.

"Sam." She whined in frustration and started pushing against him instead, fucking herself on his cock. Her head was falling forward as the pleasure started to take over her body but soon it was yanked up by her hair.

"Look at yourself." Sam kept holding her hair tight as he met her eyes in the mirror once again. "Look at yourself as you're fucking yourself on my cock." His words were whisperers but Santana heard them clearly in the small space. She watched her sweaty face and the way her breast visibly bounced even in her bra and dress, down to her legs that bent and stretched with each move she made. It was fucking hot.

"Do you like watching yourself babe?" Sam started to move his hips again and waited for her nod before moving his thumb again. "You're going to watch yourself when you cum and then you'll get down on your knees and swallow my load."

Santana wanted to tell him to fuck off but she could feel her orgasm approaching rapidly and she really, really wanted that orgasm. When she didn't give him an answer Sam pushed in to her harder, so hard that her hands slipped for a moment and she nearly crashed in to the mirror.

"Do you understand?" He pulled on her hair a little tighter.

"Yes, yeah I'll do it." She panted out, keeping her eyes on him and then slowly shifting her gaze down so she could look at herself.

"Good girl." Sam slowly let go of her hair when he was sure she would keep her hair up and instead he started to tap her clit. It was something he found out a while ago drove Santana to the edge but never making her actually fall of it.

"Stop being a jerk." Santana growled lowly at him and put her own hand over his, trying to rub his fingers harder over her swollen clit. Sam seemed to take pity on her because he kept rubbing after he placed her hand back on the wall. The moans from the both of them started to become louder and when he knew Santana was seconds away from coming he removed his finger from her clit and placed his hand over her mouth to keep her as quiet as possible. He pushed his thumb in to her tight hole all the way and thrusted in to her hard, not caring that their thighs made a slapping sound.

"Fuck San," He breathed against her shoulder as he leaned over. "Look at you, coming like a good little slut."

Santana forced herself to keep her eyes open as she came, biting down hard on his hand as she did so. Even though her eyes were open she saw tiny stars on the corner of her eyes and she felt dizzy. She watched her chest flush and how Sam bit down on his plump bottom lip as her walls gripped him tightly and a moan escaped. If somebody walked by they would definitely know what was going on in there but she didn't care. Not it the slightest because Sam just made her cum harder than she had even done with him. When she came down from her high she could barely keep herself up and she was glad Sam held her up as she stumbled slightly.

"Shit baby," He breathed out "are you okay?"

"I'm fucking great." She dislodged herself from him when she was sure she wouldn't fall before sliding down on her knees again. "You just made me cum so hard." Santana licked her lips at the sight of his cock in her face. The wetness coating it and she could smell herself and her mouth watered. She took him in her mouth and sucked him deep, a moan escaping as she tasted herself on his skin. Maybe she loved herself a little too much but who cares.

"Mm, yeah San, just like that." Sam's head fell back as he released a soft groan. When he looked down at her again their eyes met and he stroked her hollowed out cheek before he started to thrust his hips, matching her rhythm. He could feel the vibrations of her throat as she hummed and moaned around him and when she gagged the contraction was almost enough to send him over the edge. "Balls baby." He growled out and a couple of seconds later Santana shifted.

She started to stroke his cock with one hand and sucked one of his balls in to her mouth, licking the loose skin with her tongue, tickling him sightly. After a little while she switched to the other and her stroking got faster noticing the way Sam's muscles were tightening. She repositioned herself so she could start to suck him off again and her hand started to massage his balls. She took a deep breath through her nose before sucking him in all the way, his pubes tickling her nose and stayed there for as long as she could before breathing became an issue. When she pulled back she very lightly let her front teeth drag across his shaft.

"Fuck, that's it San." Sam groaned and pushed her down on his cock once more. He was moments away from cumming and the way Santana gagged around him when he didn't release her head only got him closer to the edge. "Look at me baby." When Santana looked up at him with watery eyes and slightly red face he came hard. Shooting spurt after spurt down her throat, her name leaving his lips in quiet moans. Santana swallowed everything he gave her with a happy moan even though she really felt the need for air. Sam didn't let go of her until he was completely empty and Santana was starting to struggle against his hold, some cum dribbling down her chin. When he released her she quickly drew back and coughed as she caught her breath before using her finger to scoop up the cum on her chin and licked that up too.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He looked worried for a second as he refastened his pants and Santana got up from the floor and brushed of her knees, still panting a bit.

"No it's fine." She assured him as she pulled her dress down and smoothed out her hair before checking to see if she had any of his cum left on her lips or chin. When they both had made sure that they didn't look like they hadn't been fucking Sam snuck out first and Santana a few seconds later.

Once out in the store Sam froze, seeing Mercedes looking at them with narrowed eyes and arms crossed.

"You are disgusting." She huffed as she grabbed her bags. "If you're going to do the nasty in a public place, at least have the decency to check if someone you know are in a ten feet radius. " She gave them a dirty look before heading out of the store leaving Santana who suppressed a laugh and a embarrassed, red-faced Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, the time Santana let Sam fuck her ass**

It was hot as hell as Sam made his way to Santana's house. He had barely seen her the last couple of weeks since Santana was spending all her time with Brittany. He knew that there was something going on between the two girls. Actually, everybody knew. But Santana had texted him saying that he needed to get over to her house and help her "digest her food" whatever that means. Brittany had left the day before for some trip to Europe and to be honest, Sam didn't mind being the latinas back up. When he got to her house he was already sweating, it was probably the hottest day of summer and all Sam wanted to do was jump in to a pool, preferably with a naked Santana.

"Lopez! Open the door!" He yelled as he knocked on the door knowing that her parents were in Miami. A few seconds later Santana opened the door dressed in a pink bikini top and possibly the smallest jean shorts Sam had ever seen. Her skin was shining and water was dripping from her dark hair down towards her chest. He didn't even hide the fact that he was staring.

"I know my boobs are awesome, but do I at least get a hello before you get a hard on?" She was smirking as she crossed her arms, pushing her breast up as she did so.

"Oh right, hello." Sam felt his cheeks turn red. "Now can I get a hard on?" He chuckled and Santana rolled her eyes before ushering him inside.

"I was just doing some laps in the pool but now that you're here I can find some other kind of exercise." She headed to the stairs leading up to her room "I also have a present for you." She winked before walking up the stairs, not even bothering to check if Sam followed her.

"A present huh?" His arms circled her waist once they where inside her room and his lips easily found her earlobe and bit down on it. Sam continued to kiss down her neck, he could faintly taste the chlorine on her skin. Santana's head fell to the side giving him more skin to work with as he pressed feather light kisses all over her neck.

"Yeah, sort of like thanks for the sex but now it's over." She moved away and moved to her nightstand getting a bottle of lube out from the bottom drawer.

"Over?" Sam followed her with his eyes and immediately smirked when he saw the bottle in her hand knowing exactly what was going to happen. He'd had an obsession with her ass since day one but Santana had always told him to fuck off every time he suggested that he'd fuck her ass.

"Yeah, this is the last time we're doing this." She put the bottle on her nightstand and sat down on the bed, motioning for him to join her.

"Really? And why's that?" Sam moved so he was standing in front of her spread legs.

"That's none of your business." She didn't take her eyes off of him as she unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down together with his boxers.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Brittany now, would it?" He gave her a knowing smirk as he pulled off his t-shirt then pulled her down to the floor so Santana was on her knees.

"Like I said, not your business." She started to stroke him slowly, feeling him grow in her grasp "Just be fucking happy that I'm going to let you fuck my ass and stop asking questions." Santana licked the underside of his cock slowly all the way to the head and circled it slowly enjoying the way he was rapidly growing harder.

Sam didn't answer as she started to lick his dick. The way she looked right then made every single thought he might have had fly out the window. From his position he saw her breast spilling out of the bikini slightly, her abs clenching and her non-existent shorts made it clear that she was wearing a matching bottom. He pushed inside her mouth slowly as he felt her tongue run down the underside of his cock again and he groaned. She took him in deeper the with every push of his hips and soon he had his entire length down her throat and a gag escaped from the latina. Sam loved the sound and Santana knew it so she kept pushing herself forward and she gagged on him once again. Unfortunately Santana stopped sucking on him far too early, but he didn't mind seeing that he was going to get to fuck the one hole he had waited months to go to town on.

Santana stood up on her toes to kiss him her tongue easily finding his as they battled for control. Her hand kept stroking him as the other grabbed his hair and moving his head the way she wanted. A soft moan escaped her as Sam got her bikini top off and his hand moved to her breast while the other got her shorts and bottom off. His fingers easily found her already wet slit and pushed a finger in, gathering some wetness before circling her clit.

"Lay down." Sam whispered against her lips and Santana scooted back on her huge bed, leaving room for him as he crawled after her. He kissed a trail from her lips to her chest, briefly stopping at her breast to suck on each nipple before kissing down her stomach. He licked over her hipbone before reaching his destination. Sam breathed in her arousal, her fold already glistening. He licked from top to bottom and up again, pushing his tongue inside of her for a second before sucking on her clit.

"Sam." Santana breathed out his name and she grabbed his hair once again, keeping him in place as she teased her own nipple with the other hand. She had been turned on all day knowing that this was going to happen so she knew that it wouldn't take long before she came.

Sam kept licking and sucking on her clit, encouraged by her moans and sighs. He pushed two finger inside her tight pussy and curled them against that spot that always made girls scream and sure enough, Santana's thighs started to clench around his head. Sam pushed his fingers in and out of her for a few more moments before removing them and instead he pushed one of his wet fingers in to her ass. The tight hole clenching his finger and he wasn't sure how he would fit his dick in there but he couldn't wait. Once the clenching around his finger loosened he worked another finger in to her, still moving his tongue fast over her clit.

Santana's hips moved involuntarily against his face. The stretching in her ass only bringing her closer to orgasm. When she felt him push in a second finger her body tensed and a series of curses and moans left her lips.

"Fuck Sam, yes, make me cum." Her grip on his hair must have been painful with the way she was tugging on it but Sam didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his pillow soft lips around her clit and sucked hard making Santana crash in to an orgasm. Her body spasmed under his ministration and she was clenching so hard Sam could barely move his fingers but he kept sucking on her clit until Santana literally had to push him away.

"Fuck, you're good at that." She panted and pulled him in to a kiss, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Sam tugged on one nipple hard and she bit down on his bottom lip in return. They continued to kiss hungrily letting their hand roam for a few minutes before Santana pushed him of her and turned around.

Sam watched as Santana placed herself on all fours in front of him and he couldn't help the appreciative groan that escaped when he saw her asshole, slightly stretched in front of him. He grabbed the lube and placed the bottle beside them, before he pushed his painfully hard cock inside Santana's wet snatch. He pushed in and out of her slowly, getting just enough friction to drive both of them crazy as he once again pushed two finger's in to her ass.

Santana pushed back against him with her hands clenching the comforter. It didn't take long before she felt herself loosen around Sam's fingers, her entire body being more relaxed from her orgasm. When Sam pushed a third finger inside she arched a little, trying to lessen the slight burning she felt. Sam moved his digits slow as she relaxed around them. She didn't know how long Sam kept fucking her just as slow while working his fingers inside of her but she was soon growing impatient.

"Sam, more." She pushed back harder against him trying to get him to move, to do anything really.

"You think you can take my cock?" Sam's voice was tight, the anticipation was killing him and as Santana's hole would still be a tight fit around his dick, his fingers were moving easily in and out of her.

"Yeah." Santana stopped moving as Sam grabbed the lube and dribbled some in her hole and his cock making sure to use enough, he didn't want to accidentality hurt her and have Santana changing her mind.

He moved his hand up her back and positioned himself behind her, the tip of his cockhead pressing against her hole.

"You ready?" Sam looked at the back of her head and saw a nod and how her body tensed slightly in perpetration to the intrusion. "Relax baby." He whispered before pushing forward. He pressed against her and soon the tight ring of muscle gave way for his cockhead to pop inside.

"Ahh, fuck." Santana groaned at the stretching and now more intense burning in her rear, she knew this was the hardest part, it always was. But she also knew that the pain would become pleasurable after a while. And Sam's careful, slow pushing was making it easier.

Santana's asshole felt even better than Sam had imagined, the unbelievable tightness around his dick making him see stars. He groaned loudly once he was buried to the hilt inside of her and he spread her butt cheeks to watch the sight. Santana was starting to fall forward on her forearms and her slight groaning of discomfort made him pull out just as slow as he had pushed in. When almost his entire dick except for his head was out he added some more lube and pushed in again. The new position Santana was in and added lube made him slide in easier and a few slow thrusts later he saw Santana relax. Not longe after that she moaned and Sam nearly came at the sound.

"Faster, y-you can go faster." Santana groaned when Sam slammed in to her and she bit down on the comforter.

Sam gripped her hip with one hand, guiding her back against him, thrust after thrust and the other sneaked around her to rub her clit. The way their bodies made a slapping sound and the way she felt around him only made him want more. He kept watching his dick disappear inside her tight hole, moans and curses left his lips the harder he fucked her.

Santana met his thrust with equal enthusiasm, his fingers on her clit and the pleasurable pain from his fucking her making her feel all kinds of pleasure. She felt him bend over her body and soon his heavy breath was tickling her ear.

"I want you to ride me." His voice was husky and breathless against her and Santana could only nod as Sam moved of her. He laid down where Santana had been face down only seconds before and Santana got on top of him. She faced away from him and leaned forward between his legs as she lowered herself back down on his cock.

"Fuck your ass looks amazing like this, hole gaping from my dick." Sam leaned on his arms so he could watch her ass jiggle with each movement on top of him.

"This feels so good baby." She moaned as the position caused his dick to hit her just right every time she moved. "I almost regret not having you fuck my ass sooner." She sat up straighter and smirked at him over her shoulder as she started to bounce harder up and down on him. She started to rub her clit, chasing the orgasm she knew wasn't far away.

Sam had a reply ready but he seemed to lose the ability to speak as she sat up on top of him. He was pressed balls deep inside of her and she was clenching and everything seemed right in the world as she started to ride him harder. She almost picked herself completely off of him before sliding down easily. Sam knew that it wouldn't be long before he'd cum, the familiar tightening in his balls and muscles tensing under her ministrations. He pushed up the best he could in their current position and put his hands on her hips to help her move.

"Shit, ride me babe, ride that dick." He threw his head back and growled when he felt her ass tightening even more. "Are you gonna cum babe? You're gonna come with my dick in your ass?" He bucked up against her, torn between watching her and closing his eyes to take in the pleasure.

"Fuck, yes. I'm gonna cum so hard Sammy." She was whimpering and it would have been embarrassing if she wasn't so, so close. Her body was moving frantically, seemingly on it's own as the tight heat in her stomach spread quickly. "Coming, coming, coming!" She cried out as the orgasm ripped through her. Her muscles tensed as her body convulsed and shook and if Sam hadn't held on to her hips she was sure she would have fallen off him.

Sam was groaning behind her, Santana's orgasm causing him to cum too. He pushed her all the way down on his cock as his dick expanded and he shot ropes of cum inside of her still clenching tunnel. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" The last waves of his orgasm had him biting his lip.

The second Sam let go of her, Santana fell forward onto her forearms, still whimpering slightly as his softening dick slid out of her. She would be sore tomorrow but she didn't give a shit. She shuddered as she felt Sam's cum start to dribble out of her, (what she assumed) gaping hole and mixed with her own sticky fluids covering her pussy. Sam watched in fascination as the cum dribbled out of her, the ridges of Santana's as red and her hole kept squeezing around nothing and it caused more of his cum to run out of her. Once the girl had caught her breath she moved so she could lay next to him on her back.

"That was one hell of a present'" Sam said after a couple of minutes of silence. "And thank you for that."

Santana chuckled when he thanked her,-

"I thought you'd like to have that to remember when you're jerking off. Cause that seriously was the last time." She turned onto her side and not even two seconds later she felt Sam's arm around as he spooned her, just like she knew he would.

"I'm happy for you and Brittany." He mumbled in to her neck. Santana didn't answer but she knew Sam meant it and she smiled. It wasn't long after that Sam's breathing evened out and he fell asleep behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, the time Sam visited Santana in Kentucky**

To say she was surprised when Sam called her, saying that he was in Kentucky was an understatement. Mainly because she had barely spoken to him since she graduated. But she had invited him to her dorm anyway because sadly enough she didn't have anything else planned on a Saturday night after her cheerleading practice and there wasn't much to do anyways when everybody she met basically sucked. She was cleaning up a bit (her roommate was a complete slob) when Sam texted her saying that he was on his way. She quickly changed in to a clean tank and put on a pair of jean shorts and headed out to meet him knowing that Sam would probably get lost trying to find her building, nevermind her room.

Once she saw him, she waved to catch his attention. Sam wrapped her up in a bear hug and she was reminded of how he had hugged her just like this when he moved back to Ohio two years ago. She breathed in his smell, he still wore the same cologne, it was one she had bought him when they dated and it made her smile. Having him so close to her made her realize not only that she hadn't seen him in a couple of months, but that she hadn't spent more than ten minutes alone with him since last summer. She bit her lip, secretly wondering if there would be any awkwardness.

"I brought beer." He grinned as he showed her the bags.

"And I have tequila." She smirked back as they headed back to her dorm, her previous thought gone. They made small talk as they walked. Santana pretended to care as he talked about his family and Sam pretended that he didn't know that Brittany and Santana were having issues dealing with the distance.

"I kicked my roommate out for the night, you can stay in her bed." Santana said as they entered her room.

"You didn't have to do that." Sam shrugged of his jacket and hung it up while looking around.

"It's fine, she can crash with somebody else. She's a slut anyways." Santana rolled her eyes thinking about her roommate as she put the beers in the mini fridge before getting comfortable on her small bed, her back against the wall and legs crossed. "So why did you call me?" She raised an eyebrow "And don't tell me it's because you missed my insults."

Sam sat down next to her in a similar position and sighed. "Maybe I missed you? And it's not like I'm in Kentucky often or anything."

"Liar." She nudged his shoulder with her own "Just tell me."

When she didn't get a response from the blonde boy she nudged him a little harder wanting an answer but she knew that he could be just as stubborn as her. Before she said anything else Sam moved off the bed.

"I need beer." He muttered as he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"They aren't cold yet." She argued but accepted the bottle he handed her anyway.

"Like you care." He teased and sat down on the bed again, further away from her this time. Santana put some on some music and faced him again with a serious face.

"Did Brittany send you to check on me?"

Sam looked down at his bottle and muttered a yes, not soon after he looked up at her "And I was worried about you too. I mean you barely speak to anyone besides Britt anymore. Not even me or Quinn."

"I'm fine Trouty." She huffed and took a couple of long drinks from her bottle "I've been busy that's all."

"Fine." Sam knew that he wouldn't get anymore information out of her and instead changed the subject "I like your room, it's very you. At least this side of it."

Santana smiled around the neck of the bottle "Yeah, my roommate didn't let me decorate her side too. But I did what I could." There was a picture of her and Brittany on her nightstand and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to look at it for more than a couple of seconds. It was harder being away from her girlfriend than she thought it would be, it wasn't the same talking to her over the phone or on Skype. She missed the kisses and hand holding. The light caress of hands and smiles that was only preserved for her. She missed having someone pressed against her at night and hands on her body that wasn't her own. And she was horny. _God was she horny._ She let her eyes slowly travel over Sam knowing what he looked like naked . He looked even better than he did the last time she saw him, his hair was longer and his muscles looked even more defined under his shirt. Santana bit down on her bottom lip as her mind started to wonder thinking about the last time they were alone together. How his abs had tensed under her touch, how he had groaned as he fucked her ass and how his lips felt against her own. Those lips that could bring her to mind blowing orgasms over and over again. _Fuck._

"Well I like it." Sam's words brought Santana back to the present.

"I need tequila." Santana quickly moved around the room, getting the bottle out from underneath her desk and two shot glasses. "I don't have lemon or salt." She quickly filled the glasses before Sam had the chance to object. She needed to stop thinking about Sam's lips and getting drunk was her way to do it. She raised the glass in a sort of toast and quickly downed the shot and smiled when she felt the familiar burn down her throat and settling in her stomach.

Sam watched Santana with fascination. He hadn't missed the way she looked at him and smirked before taking his shot too. Santana had never been good at hiding when she was horny and not seeing Brittany was probably taking a toll on her. Sam knew just how annoyed Santana could get when she wasn't getting any, him had been the cause of that annoyance on occasion. Deciding to have a little fun and mess with her he moved forward on the bed so he could run his hands up and down her naked legs.

"Whatcha doin' there Gups?" Santana looked down at his hands but not moving away.

"Don't know what you're talking about." The smirk was evident on his face as he moved forward even more so Santana was standing between his legs.

"You're and asshole, you know that?" She knew that he was joking around, she could tell by the tone of his voice but that didn't stop the goosebumps on her legs. She knew Sam felt them under his calloused fingertips. He was challenging her and Santana Lopez never backed down from a challenge.

"You've always loved an asshole though." He mummered and stood up. He circled her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as she tried to glare at him. He removed some hair from her shoulder and whispered against her skin. "I like your perfume."

Santana closed her eyes and tried to keep her body from reacting but it was like her body had a mind of it's own as she leaned back against him.

"Thank you." She watched as he circled her once more before sitting down on her bed again. Her breathing was labored and eyes slightly hooded as she reached for his hands and put them back on her thighs.

"You look really great. You know I think these are the shorts you wore the last time we had sex and you let me take you in the ass." His green eyes were darker and his voice lower as his hands ran higher up on the back of her thighs, almost touching her butt before moving them down again. This wasn't a game anymore, he felt himself harden at the thought of her and the look in her eyes told him that he was having the same affect on her.

"You remember what I was wearing that day?" She moved closer to him and straddled him on the bed.

"Yeah, because you gave me head in those shorts and a pink bikini, I will never get that picture out of my head." Sam moved some hair behind her ear and the other settled on her hip.

"What about this picture?" She breathed out against his lips as she rolled her hips against his, rubbing her center on his half hard cock.

"This is a fucking great picture." His warm breath hit her face as their lips almost touched. Santana leaned in closer to him, her lips ghosting over his cheek down to his neck.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." She whispered against his ear and before she knew what was happening Sam tugged her back and kissed her roughly.

"Fuck San," He bit down on her plump bottom lip hard "You said that we wouldn't do this again." He quickly lifted her up and walked her toward her desk and sat her down on it. Her legs were around his hips, pressing him harder against her.

"We wouldn't if you hadn't started with the teasing." She moaned when he sucked and bit on her throat and she tugged at his shirt removing it so she could dig her nails in to his skin.

"Next time don't wear barely there clothes. You know I can't control myself around you." He hissed when she bit down on his nipple and quickly pulled her shirt down exposing her bare chest. "Fuck you weren't kidding." He started to tease one nipple with his fingers as he kissed her again. Their tongues fought for dominance as Santana got his jeans undone and used her feet to push them to the floor with his boxers soon following.

"I want to ride you." She stroked his hard cock with fast movements, her palm circling the head of his cock with every upward stroke. "Sit down on the chair."

"You should know by know that I'm not letting you control this." He tugged her in to a standing position by taking a hold of the shirt around her midsection. Sam quickly got her shorts of and turned her around so she was bent over the desk.

Santana tried to push herself up but Sam trapped her hands behind her back and held them there. With his other hand he traveled the inside of her thigh and ran the tip of his fingers through her wetness. He pushed one finger in and at Santana's moan he pushed another one in, stretching her slightly. Damn she was tight Sam thought as he pulled his fingers out to Santana's displeasure.

"You'll get what you want in a second, don't be a slut." Sam pumped himself a couple of times before positioning himself behind her. He ran the tip through her wetness, much like he did with his fingers and smiled when he bumped her clit. He did it a couple of more times enjoying the way Santana writhed and tried pushing back against him.

"Sam, if you don't..." Santana's threat died the second Sam pushed inside of her in one stroke. "Mmm, fuck I forgot how big you are." She leaned her forehead against the smooth surface of the desk as she adjusted to his size.

"You okay?" Sam wanted to start thrusting hard the second he was surrounded by her heat, but the way her insides were gripping his cock told him that she needed a moment. But it didn't take long before Santana started pushing against him the best she could in her position.

"Move Sam, fuck me." Her words were slightly muffled but Sam heard them clear as day and roughly pushed inside of her.

They fell in to a fast rhythm, their thighs slapping together and loud moans and grunts left their lips drowning out the music Santana had put on earlier. Soon it became hard to keep Santana's arms locked with their fast movements and Sam needed to keep her from moving too much. His hand left her wrists and instead gripped her hips, pushing her back against him harder. He barely noticed when a stack of books fell from the desk on to the floor, soon followed by a picture of the Glee club.

"Yes, pound that pussy baby! You feel so fucking good inside me." The second Santana's hands were free she gripped the edge of the table so hard her knuckles turned white. She couldn't remember the last time she had been fucked this hard and she was loving every minute of it.

"Fucking take it." Sam grunted behind her and she could only nod and moan appreciatively. When Sam took a hold of her hair and pulled her back she followed his movements easily. The way her back arched made Sam hit that sweet spot inside of her with every thrust and she let out a low whimperer.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." She mumbled over and over like a mantra as the coiling in her stomach intensified. "Don't stop Sam, I'll fucking kill you." The threat didn't have any affect and she knew that, but it made Sam thrust even harder.

"Cum on my cock baby." He licked up her spine and it was the last push Santana needed as her orgasm ripped through her making her entire body tremble.

"Sam! Yes, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Sam!" She was screaming and moaning his name in between words that didn't make sense until the waves of pleasure disappeared and she was left with a feeling of contentment.

Sam slowed his movements as she came, drawing it out with long stroked as he mumbled words of encouragement in her ear. When he saw her body visibly relaxing he let go of her hair and her body fell down against the desk. His thrusts kept being deep and slow as Santana gathered her bearings but the moment she started moving back against him again he picked up his pace.

"You like coming on my dick slut?" He was pretty sure Santana would have bruises on her hips by the way he was gripping her. She felt so good, better than anyone he'd ever fucked and he wanted to make this last and not cum too soon since this would probably wouldn't happen again.

"Fuck yes." Santana grunted her voice slightly hoarse from her screaming. She was still sensitive but in the best kind of way. She was getting tired of being on the bottom though, knowing that it made Sam smug. Before he had time to pick up the pace too much she pushed herself up from the desk, forcing the blonde back and causing him to slip out.

"On the chair Sam." She gripped his dick and used her own wetness as lubrication as she stroked him and forced him backwards until he landed on the chair with a slightly annoyed huff. "Don't pout baby." She smirked as she straddled him, her feet on the floor on either side of the chair. She lined up his cock with her dripping folds and sunk down on him.

"Don't be a bitch." Sam tried to guide her movements with his hands on her waist, wanting to get some sort of control back he planted his feet on the floor and pushed up against her.

"I'm always a bitch." She bit down on his earlobe as she started to grind against him, matching his thrust each time. She continued to nibble and suck on his skin, leaving marks on his shoulder and chest as her nails ran down his skin leaving red lines over him.

"San, shit how the hell am I supposed to explain that?" Sam wanted to be angry, since he had no way of hiding the hickeys on his throat but the pain and the fact that Santana was marking him was actually hot. He pulled her in for another hard kiss, his hand around the back of her neck as the other roamed her perfect body before landing on her ass. He squeezed the soft globe before smacking it lightly once.

"Do you really think I care?" She bit on his lip and tugged hard before leaning on his chest with one hand as she started to bounce up and down instead of sliding back and forth. The other hand traveled down her stomach and to her clit. The heat in her lower abdomen had returned and she wanted at least one more orgasm before Sam came which she knew wouldn't be too long. Her eyes closed as she started to get lost in the feeling of Sam's cock inside of her and the sparks of pleasure shooting through her body. Her desire for him was driving her closer to orgasm and she wanted to drive Sam just as crazy as he made her so she stopped moving on top of him.

"What the..." Sam tried to object but was silenced by her lips against his own. Santana picked herself up so only his tip remained inside of her. When she pulled back from their kiss to look at him she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sam looked at her with a wondering gaze as he waited for her next move. Then he felt it, her walls trapping his swollen cockhead and she clenched hard around him, the new sensation making him groan loudly. She kept clenching and unclenching as she started to move her hips in a figure eight, rolling her hips with precision. She moved shallowly up and down, mostly focusing on clenching around the head of his dick as her head fell back giving Sam a great view of her naked body and his wet shaft disappearing in to the latina.

"Fucking hell Santana." Sam was having trouble breathing as she moved on top of him, he never felt anything like it. He had no idea how she was able to clench so perfectly tight around him and it made him want to push himself deeper inside her wet heat but at the same time he never wanted her to stop.

"You like that Sammy?" Santana wanted to laugh at the awestruck face he made while nodding vigorously but deciding against it. His fingers were back to holding her hips in a death grip and he started suck on her nipples, alternating between them. She kept rubbing her clit in fast circles, bringing herself closer to orgasm.

Sam was sure that this was how he would die, he was going insane as he got closer to orgasm but never quite getting there. The clenching and unclenching around his sensitive tip made him feel things he'd never felt before and her breasts in his face made him groan as he saw small marks forming on her tan skin where his teeth had bit down or he'd sucked extra hard. He bit down on one nipple and pulled. He smiled around the flesh when Santana breathed out his name breathlessly.

"Sam, keep doing that, fuck, just like that." She was panting above him, she was right on the edge. Not being able to hold herself up as well with the strain on her calves and her impending orgasm she sunk back down on all the way on him. "Move baby, I'm so close." The words came out muffled against his neck and in between moans as her movements became sloppy. Sam didn't complain as he was surrounded by the heat once again, her walls contracting around him.

"Yeah San, cum, cum for me." Sam thrusted up hard against her, his own balls tightening as Santana started to tense on top of him. A few more forceful thrusts and Sam came hard, Santana's name mixed with profanities leaving his lips with loud groans.

Fuck yes! Take my cum baby." His cock painted her insides white as a stream of his cum erupted from his swollen head.

When Santana felt Sam cum inside of her she was pushed to her limit too and came with trembling thighs and a high pitched moan. The seemingly never ending ropes of cum shooting in to her prolonged her orgasm and small whimpers escaped her as her fingers slowly rubbed her clit until the last wave of her orgasm left her and she collapsed on top of him. After catching her breath she slowly climbed off the blonde boy and stood on wobbly legs and headed to her bed.

"You're still sleeping in the other bed. And don't mention this ever." She put on his shirt laying on the floor and climbed in to her bed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just wake me up when you want seconds."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaper 5, the time they had a threesome**

When Santana had called Finn, telling him about the plastic Ken doll Rachel was dating she wasn't expecting that he'd bring Sam along with him to New York. And she definitely wasn't expecting to find the blonde in her hotel room she had stayed in since the wonder twins had thrown her out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana closed the door behind her with force. She hadn't spoken to him since their little Diva sing of in the auditorium. She was still pissed that he was dating Brittany when he knew their break-up had been hard on her and even though they had a weird relationship, Santana still considered him her friend.

"I came with Finn." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the boy sitting on her bed but quickly averted her gaze, the anger seemed to rise the longer she looked at him. "This is my room, that I paid for. How did you even get in? You need to get out." Her words came out fast and angrily.

"Because you wont talk to me. You wont even fucking look at me." Sam stood up from his place on the bed and walked towards her. She backed up the closer he got and soon her back was against the wall and she was trapped. She forced herself to not fall under whatever spell he always managed to put her under. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to distract herself as Sam only got closer to her, their chests almost touching.

"You're with Brittany, I have nothing to say to you." She pushed at his chest trying to put some space between them. "You could have fucked anyone, literally anyone in the entire school and you choose my ex!?" She kept trying to push him away from her with force getting more agitated when he didn't budge and his damn cologne were clouding her senses.

"You're not pissed at me for dating Brittany." The calmness of his voice only made her angrier and Sam had to grab both her wrists and hold them down at her sides to keep her from hitting him. "You're pissed because you're not the one getting my dick."

"Go fuck yourself. You're a traitor." Realizing that there was no way she was getting out of his hold she slowly stopped struggling. "And delusional if you think that I'm jealous."

"Oh really? Then why are you getting turned on?" The mocking tone made Santana start to fight his hold again but there really wasn't any use. She looked up at him with spite when he moved her arms up and pressed her wrists together with one hand above her head. "You don't think I can tell?" The same mocking tone whispered against her ear and Santana tried to lunge at him. "Your cheeks are getting flushed, your breathing is labored, eyes already hooded. And you keep biting your bottom lip."

Santana immediately stopped when she realized that he was right, her lip quickly being freed from her pearly whites.

"Fuck you." She breathed out and once again tried to free her hands but Sam only held on tighter.

"Actually, I'd be more than happy to fuck you. Just stop struggling." Sam's hot breath hit her exposed neck as his lips ghosted over the sensitive skin. He was already half hard in his slacks and made sure that Santana could feel him against her stomach. "Just look how happy he is to see you." The hand that wasn't holding Santana's wrists roamed along her body until he reached the hem of her skirt.

"Don't you dare." She tried to close her legs but Sam had one of his in between hers. His hand massaged her thigh, moving it up until he reached her thong. "Sam, I swear to God, I'll scream." Santana knew that the threat wouldn't stop Sam but she didn't want to give in to him.

"I know you will." Sam breathed out against her lips before kissing her roughly, his tongue pushing in to her mouth and stroking hers. He quickly moved her underwear to the side and ran his finger up and down her slit, wetness coating his finger as he moved it to her clit and massaged the bud gently.

The longer Sam held her there, the rougher his kisses became and the more pressure he put on her clit the more her resolve faded and she soon kissed him back. Her hips started to move against his hand and a moan left her lips. Sam soon let go of her hands when he felt her stop trying to fight him. He swiftly moved them across the room, getting their clothes off and throwing them on the floor until the pair landed on the bed completely naked. Sam laid down on his back and Santana followed, straddling his hips and let out a breathy moan when his dick rubbed across her clit as she grinded on him.

"Damn babe, you're fucking soaked already." Sam moved her hips over him, guiding her hips as his cock became wet with her slickness. "Missed dick this much huh?"

"Shut up." Santana steadied herself on his strong chest as she kept rolling her hips, her clit dragging along the length of his dick from base to tip over and over. "Shit." She swore under her breath as she felt her arousal only growing and the coiling in her stomach already starting to build.

"Are you gonna cum on top of me like this? Not even having my cock inside you yet." The taunting tone that should have pissed her off only made her more desperate for him and for a brief moment Santana wondered what the hell was wrong with her but then Sam kissed her again and the thought quickly disappeared.

"Fuck, this feels so good." She moaned pulling away from his lips and buried her face in his neck sucking and biting on the skin. "I'm going to cum all over you, just like this." She whispered against his ear and Sam buckled his hips in response, putting more pressure on her clit. Santana sat up straighter and arched her back, pushing her chest out and groaned, the pressure in her stomach building rapidly.

Sam loved seeing the blissed out look on Santana's face, knowing that he had this power over her causing a high. His dick was rock hard and head already oozing pre-cum and he couldn't wait until he was filling her up completely. His hands roamed over her body, the silky soft skin felt so much different than Brittany's did. He massaged her breasts, rubbing the nipples between his fingers and let out a tiny whimper when Santana grinded against his cockhead a couple of times, the wetness coating the entire head.

"Sam," Santana knew that it wouldn't be long before Sam would be growing restless but she wanted to use their position to her advantage. She started to grind faster against him, pushing him down with both her hands and positioned her breasts in his face. Sam instantly started to suck on one nipple and kept rolling the other with his fingers. "I'm gonna cum Sam." Santana moaned as her orgasm got closer and closer.

A second later there was a heavy knocking on the door and Santana froze from the surprise.

"Come back later!" Sam used Santana's reaction to quickly lift her hips and pushing his dick inside of her, snapping her out of her light daze with a loud moan. The knocking immediately forgotten as Sam stretched her and bringing her right back to the edge. He pushed up against her and returned his mouth to her breasts and Santana moved her hips with ease, chasing the orgasm that she was seconds away from. Her mouth found his and their tongues fought as their hips slapped against each other. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed the door opening and Finn entering with the key card Santana had given him earlier.

He entered just as Santana screamed out Sam's name and her body buckled on top of the blonde, Sam thrusting the best he could on the soft bed to keep her orgasm going and Finn couldn't help but stare.

"Holy fucking hell!" The tall boy exclaimed. He knew that he should look away, probably leave but Santana's bouncing tits kept him in trance. Santana was still reveling in her post-orgasmic bliss, her body shaking slightly from aftershocks that she barely noticed Finn standing there awkwardly.

"For fuck sake Finn, get out!" Sam's frustrated voice caused the two other people to snap back to reality and Santana snickered when she saw Finn's huge erection already forming in his jeans. She leaned down over Sam and kissed him softly, not caring in the slightest that Finn was watching her naked body's every move.

"I think he should stay." She whispered against Sam's fluffy lips "He should get a reward for coming all the way out here, don't you think?" Sam was about to object but Santana squeezed his dick tight and moved her hips to keep him quiet. "Come here Finny." She kept riding Sam slowly as Finn could do nothing except listen to the latina.

He removed his shirt and jeans as he neared the pair. A soft groan left his lips when his jeans were removed and his cock stood proud in his boxers. Santana never took her eyes off of him as she kept moving over Sam, her nails scratching over the blondes stomach and chest, dragging over his nipple and squeezing his dick hard inside of her. She knew that Sam wouldn't like that Finn joined them so she made sure to keep him occupied while the other boy undressed.

"How do you expect me to blow you with your boxers on Hudson?" Santana smirked at him, loving the control she was having over the boys, up until now she had let Sam take the lead, but the endorphin rush she got from this overpowered any need she had to be dominated.

Finn quickly removed his boxers and stepping out of them, he couldn't resist stroking his hard dick a couple of times before Santana pushed his hand away and replaced it with her own. She tugged on it a couple of times causing Finn to groan and head to roll back.

Santana changed her position on top of Sam, moving forward so she could reach Finn's cock with her mouth and made it possible for Sam to move easier underneath her. She ran her tongue over the head of Finn's fat cock, licking the slit and coating it with her saliva. As Sam started to thrust in to her she used the natural rhythm to take more of Finn in her mouth, humming as she did so. Soon almost his entire length was down her throat and she was gagging repeatedly.

Sam didn't know if he was more pissed or turned on as he watched Santana. He loved the fact that he was the only guy she had slept with in years but seeing the latina taking a cock down her throat at the same time he was pushing in to her slick heat was fucking hot. He could see the outline of Finn's dick in her throat and the gagging noise he loved so much made him buckle his hips harder.

Finn finally seemed to find his voice as he mumbled encouraging words to Santana.

"San that feels so good, " He almost whimpered when her throat contracted around him "suck that cock, choke on it." The usually awkward boy didn't really know where the dirty words came from but it only seemed to make Santana more determined to get his entire cock down her throat. She braced herself more on Sam's chest and took a couple of deep breaths through her nose while licking along Finn's length before taking him in her mouth again and pushed herself down on his meat.

Since Santana was so focused on choking down Finn's cock Sam had to do most of the work and even though he loved the show she was putting on, he wanted to move faster.

"Santana, get on your hands and knees baby." He lifted her up a bit before Santana moved off of him by herself. Sam was ready to take his position behind her when Finns stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

"My turn to fuck her." His voice was darker than usual, filled with lust as he watched Santana's ass.

Sam didn't mind so he switched position with the taller boy, standing by the bed and pushing his glistening cock against Santana's lips.

"Come on know, I know how much you love the taste of yourself on my dick." Sam grinned down at Santana and she smirked back up at him and licked all around his dickhead before licking the underside of his cock. She was just about to suck his head in her mouth when Finn pushed his length in to her. Even though she was already stretched, Finn's dick was huge, bigger than anyone she'd ever had and a loud grunt left her lips.

"Fuck!" She closed her eyes as Finn's fucking reached deeper inside of her than she'd ever remembered anyone being. "Finn that feels so good, don't stop" She moaned before trying to focus on Sam's hard cock in her face once more. She sucked him hard, hollowing out her cheeks and moaning around him. The force of Finn's thrust pushed her down deeper on Sam's cock and it wasn't long before his entire length was pushed down her throat. She licked along the cock in her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself before pulling back to take a couple of deep breaths before sucking on him hard again.

"Fuck baby, just like that." Sam held her hair as he moved his hips, fucking her throat slowly making sure not to be to rough but still savoring every gag and contraction her throat made.

Finn moved with forceful thrusts trying to see they way Santana was sucking and gagging on Sam's cock but their position made it hard so instead he focused on how her ass jiggled with every thrust. Without really thinking about it, Finn found himself separating her butt cheeks and gathered some of her own wetness on his fingers, using it as lubrication and pushed a finger inside her tight opening. He got in to the first knuckle with barely any resistance and he heard the Santana moan appreciatively around Sam. He pushed his finger in and out a few more times before adding a second.

"Santana loves having her ass filled, don't you?" Sam moved Santana off him so he could hear her answer.

"Yeah," She was panting and nodding and going slightly insane with pleasure "I want both of you inside of me." She went back to sucking Sam's cock muffling her moans as Finn pressed a third finger inside her, the stretch a little uncomfortable but soon vanishing when Finn used some spit to make it easier to move his digits.

"I want her ass." Finn grunted out between pants, her pussy was squeezing him so perfect he couldn't imagine how her ass would feel. The tight ring of muscle were giving way for his fingers and he could soon move them with little resistance from her. Pulling out he gathered some more of Santana's wetness and spread it around and in her slightly gaping hole.

"Relax San," Sam warned her and stroked her cheek as Finn started to push the head of his cock in her ass causing Santana to tense involuntarily, "it's almost over." He tried to sooth the girl seeing the slight pained expression on her face.

"Fuck, you're huge Finn." Santana gritted out as she breathed through the pain. Once she felt his hips pressing against her she let out a couple of deep breaths. "Don't move for a little while, okay?" She stroked Sam's dick, distracting herself from the discomfort.

"Okay." Finn stared down where his cock had disappeared "This is so fucking tight." He groaned out feeling her ass tightening and relaxing around his member. Wanting to make it easier for her, Finn found her clit and started to rub the nub a little clumsily, but it was enough to make Santana relax some.

"Such a good girl." Sam praised her as he stroked some hair out of her face.

The more Finn kept touching her clit the more pleasure outweighed the pain and soon Santana started to push forward and then slowly back, fucking herself slowly on Finns cock while sucking Sam. As she started to push herself back and forth giving not only the guys pleasure but herself her movements became faster and faster. Finn never stopped rubbing her clit and Sam had started to play with her nipples again.

"This, is so good." She moaned while catching her breath. She made sure to stroke Sam with her hand as Finn started to move behind her and she felt a second orgasm quickly approaching.

"Keep sucking him, scream around that cock when you cum." Finn pinched her clit hard but kept his movements at a steady pace. He watched Santana take Sam back in her mouth and Sam's eyes closed tightly as he grunted.

Santana was moaning and grunting around Sam's cock and the vibrations from her throat felt so good Sam couldn't help but keep her head still while his hips moved with deep strokes, fucking her throat. "Fuck yeah, cum San, cum with my dick on your mouth.

The words mixed with Finn's pinching and switching to rubbing and then pinching her clit again made Santana cum and she screamed and gurgled around Sam's cock as her body spasmed between the boys.

"Shit." Finn groaned as Santana's asshole clenched around him, making it almost impossible to keep fucking her. He stopped trying, waiting until Santana's body stilled and she slumped on the bed, her face in the mattress. "You okay?"

"I'm fucking amazing." Her words were muffled and barely audible so she shifted up on her hands again. "I want you in me, both of you."

"Yeah?" Sam was already moving around the bed and Finn lifted Santana as he moved on the bed. He laid down on his back in the middle of the bed, bringing Santana with him until her back was pressed to his chest, half his dick still inside of her. Sam spread her legs wide as he settled over the couple and ran his tip over the latinas soaking wet folds. Finn was already moving shallowly in and out but stopped when he felt Sam start to push in to Santana.

Sam quickly pushed forward, going as deep as he could in to Santana and groaned at the tightness. He could feel Finn through the thin layer separating them and Santana was already clenching him.

"Holy mother of..." Santana groaned and her eyes shut tight as she was filled and everything was pleasure. She had never been this full in her life, the sheer size of Finn pressing inside her tight channel and to add Sam, who kept pushing against that magic spot inside of her with every stroke was making her feel pleasure she'd never felt before.

Finn couldn't move much in their position, just pushing a couple of inches in and out but Sam's forceful thrusting made him feel new heights of pleasure. Every time he pushed in, Santana was forced down on Finn's cock and the feeling of the blonde's hard cock through the soft wall stroked his dick in the best ways. Santana's head rolled to the side on his shoulder and he kissed along the soft skin of her neck, whispering in her ear between kisses.

"You're taking these dicks so good." A kiss to her shoulder "You fucking love it, don't you?" Santana nodded and moaned, incoherent sentences leaving her lips.

Sweat was covering Sam as he moved, completely mesmerized by the sight of Santana taking both himself and Finn. He moved over the pair and pulled the girl up a little. He kissed her hard as he sped up.

"Fuck, fuck fuck." Santana pulled away from the blonde as he thrusted harder in to her.

"You gonna cum San?" Sam pinched one nipple while licking a trail up her throat. Santana nodded as whimpers escaped her and sounds she didn't recognized came deep from her throat.

"Fuck, switch." Finn groaned when Santana started to clench around him again "We can both move easier if we switch position."

Sam knew that Finn was right so he reluctantly moved back and laid down on the bed. "Come on Tana, get on that cock."

Santana quickly straddled Sam and pushed her ass out as she started to ride him, not liking the empty feeling she felt at all. She didn't have to wait long though because Finn moved behind her soon after. He pushed her down gently and angled her hips so he easily could slide in to her ass again. The boys found a good rhythm fast, Sam pushing in as Finn slid out making sure that Santana always had a cock in her. The position made her clit rub against Sam, his short pubes tickling the sensitive nub every time he thrust up in to her.

"Shit you feel good like this." Sam grunted as his fingers dug in to her thighs. Santana's head was tucked in to his neck and he heard every sound, whimper and groan from the latina and it only spurred him on.

Finn was thrusting in to her just as hard as Sam was as he held on to her hips. He felt his orgasm nearing, his balls tightening and hips were moving sporadically. He grabbed a hold of Santana's thick hair and pulled her up making her arch and pushing her ass back more against him.

"Shit!" She screamed as the slightly painful tugging on her hair but the new position caused the boys to fuck in to her deeper and overpowering any discomfort she might have felt. "Fuck, just like that!" She tried moving the best she could while being pressed against two hard body's while she felt both guys thrusting harder.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon." Finn grunted out. He didn't let go of her hair as he started to cant his hips fast, burying his dick deep in her ass over and over again.

"Me too." Sam barely got the words out as Santana started to scream on top of him.

"Don't stop, don't stop! Fuuuuck!" She screamed as her body buckled between them. Her orgasm ripping her completely apart and everything was white.

"Fuck, she fucking squirted!" Sam felt Santana's body trying to move off of him but Finn's body weighed her down as she shook between them, a clear liquid released all over him. Her orgasm didn't seem to stop as she continued to tremble and squeeze around the cocks inside of her and soon she was lying heavily on Sam while her body kept erupting in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, fuck I'm gonna blow." Finn felt Santana's clenching and with Sam's words he was pushed over the edge Santana never seemed to fall completely off of. He fell over Santana as he came hard, his seed shooting inside of her filling her up completely. He kept spurting his cum deep in her ass and didn't stop thrusting until he was empty. Finn fell to the side with a heavy groan as kept his eyes on the pair.

The extra pressure of Finn's body made Santana sink down on Sam so his entire length was pressed inside her spasming walls and he came too. He buckled and bit down on Santana's shoulder as he released his load deep inside of her. Santana felt the heat from the load in her ass and when Sam filled her up too she moaned out in her almost blacked out state. She squeezed his dick, milking it for all he had until she felt the ropes of cum stopping. She collapsed on top of the blonde as she tried to get her limbs to stop twitching.

Sam slowly stroked up and down her back as Finn mimicked the movement on her leg to help her come down and relax.

"Have you ever done that before?" Finn asked after a couple of minutes when Santana had calmed down and they all had caught their breath. "Squirt I mean."

"Yeah, a couple of times." She didn't move from Sam's body, her head resting on his chest as she looked at Finn. "But that had always been with Brittany." She felt cum start to leak out of both her holes and mixing together with her own on the sheets underneath them and the feeling caused her to sigh happily.

"It was hot." Sam smirked, if he wasn't too blissed out from his own orgasm he probably would have cared more that he was lying in a growing pile of cum.

"It's awesome." She grinned before turning to Finn again "Did you give Donkey face what he deserved?"

"Yeah." Finn smiled shyly.

"If I wasn't so exhausted I would give you a blow job as a thank you." The latina started to move of the blonde and slowly got under the covers. "But now I'm going to bed, so stay and you might get lucky tomorrow morning, or get out."

The boys exchanged a quick look, the decision being made in a second and both got in the bed on either side of her. There wasn't really a decision to be made, was there?


End file.
